Rosario to Gundam
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: Chris Alder has joined up for Youkai Academy and meets some new friends, who turn out to be monsters, but what happens when an enemy from his past reappears and causes trouble for him? The answer is simple...he'll fight along with his friends. Let the Chains of Destiny break as the Gundams appear in Youkai Academy.


**How's it going everybody? This is GKC here now beginning a new story that I've been working on. Now we bring back everyone's favorite ass-kicking OC protagonist, Chris Alder.**

**I do not own, except my OC and his OC forms, Gundam or Rosario + Vampire. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**Now let's get this party started…BEGIN!**

* * *

**Rosario + Gundam**

**Chapter 1: The Day of Epyon and the Silver-haired Vampire**

* * *

The sakura blossom road shined as spring was way around the corner. A paved road went down the way as a mysterious bus roared on through at normal speed. The wind picked up once again as it drove down the empty road at this time.

The bus was peculiar in structure and color, as it appeared to have six wheels instead of the usual four. The stop sign also looked to be in the shape of a pumpkin, as well as have a Jack O' lantern face on it accompanying the word STOP on it. The grill on the bus's front was shaped like a toothy demonic grin. Overall…this thing is pretty fucking creepy.

Inside the bus, it was totally vacant, except for the driver and its one passenger in the back.

The driver was dressed in a professional bus driver's attire, a blue suit and hat. However, the fellow's clothing seemed a bit torn at the corners, and the shoulders covered in dust and cobwebs.

The man was very lanky and his posture was hunched over and his face seemed to be half covered by the shadows but not enough to cover the thin moustache beneath his nose. The only thing sticking out of his mouth was a big cigar as he continuously puffed out smoke.

His passenger, the only one aboard the strange bus, was a teenage boy at the age of seventeen at 5'11 in height and average body weight. His muscles seemed to be at average size but enough to make him look like an Olympic athlete. He has black hair styled to look like Lelouch Lamperouge's own hairdo, crimson red eyes, and pale skin.

He wore a black t-shirt with a white cross on the left pectoral region, a red unzipped hooded jacket with black angel wings on the back, blue jean pants with a slight tear on the right knee, black fingerless gloves with red padding on the back of the hand, short red boots with black soles and white laces, and a silver necklace shaped like a cross with wings and a red gemstone embedded in it.

He carried with him a red and black duffel bag that had a white cross symbol on both sides of the bag. The oddest feature he wore was a square-shaped watch strapped to his right wrist colored white, blue, red, and yellow. (This is the Gunmorpher back in my Familiar of Zero crossover)

This boy's name was Chris Alder.

Chris had arrived here in Japan to try out a student exchange program at a high school called Youkai Academy. His family thought it is best if he gave other countries a try since he had always wanted to go to Japan.

After a few months of Japanese language practice, Chris boarded a flight to the Land of the Rising Sun and took the creepy bus to the school.

He could only think to himself that he's the only foreigner that's going to be attending the school but he has no idea what is in store for him nor will the attendants of the school once they meet him.

* * *

**(Cue in Break the Chain by Tourbillon)**

**(Instrumental) **_Rose petals fall from the sky as a shadowed figure walks through them before the camera zooms in as the figure turns around to reveal the Gundam Epyon with its eyes glowing menacingly. The camera pans to Chris asleep in a bed of rose petals before they fly away and his eyes shot open._

**(Baku Baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up) **_Moka's Rosario falls in an endless pit of darkness as glowing red eyes appear behind it before flames begin to engulf it._

**(Baki Baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only) **_Black wings sprout from Chris's back as he sits up before the camera changes to the Epyon flying in front of a full moon._

**(Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru) **_Chris stands on Tokyo Tower overlooking the city._

**(Imi o shiritakunai?) **_Moka stands in front of a cherry blossom tree with the petals falling down._

**(Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')) **_Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Gin pop out of the screen and sing before the camera shifts to the glowing green eyes of Epyon._

**(Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)) **_Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Gin again pop out of the screen and sing before the camera shifts to Inner Moka's sharp red eyes._

**(Soko ni kakuretete mo) **_Chains and markings surround Chris's body._

**(Nani mo hajimannai) **_Chris lets out a primal roar as the chains ensnare him._

**(Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase) **_Epyon stands on the tip of Tokyo Tower with the moon behind it before its eyes glow and it disappears._

**(Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete) **_Moka, in a white one-piece dress, and Chris, in black pants with his upper body bare, stand back to back._

**(Tomaranai de (Just kick it up) unmei no Rule yabutteku) **_Moka's Rosario glows red before the camera changes to the Newspaper Club looking at the camera._

**(Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidasou (Just do it)) **_Epyon sits on a throne with his legs crossed and Inner Moka kneels next to it with her head on its lap before the camera changes to Chris walking away from an explosion with his eyes glowing red._

**(You got to change Breakin' the chain) **_Chris stands in front of a multi-colored window before the Epyon armor surrounds him._

**(Tobashiteke ashita e) **_Epyon punches the window as the glass scatters._

**(Don't be afraid world is your stage…Go!) **_Epyon changes back to Chris before he disappears in a shroud of darkness._

**(Instrumental) **_Epyon stands on top of Tokyo Tower with its arms crossed and the moon right behind it._

**(Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only) **_Epyon leaps off the tower and performs a Gundam version of a Rider Kick as it hits the camera before the title appears._

* * *

"Hey, young man," The bus driver suddenly spoke up in a voice that would make anyone's skin shoot right off their body. Chris immediately bolted in his direction as he went on, "So…you gonna be a freshmen in Youkai Academy, eh?"

"Yeah that's right." Chris answered in a bored tone.

The driver chuckled a bit as he spoke up once again. "Then you'd better prepare yourself mentally. It's not exactly a school for the faint of heart…" He turned his head to the side. Out of the corner of his eye, Chris noticed the man's left eye glow an eerie yellow as a smirk showed up, "…especially for any unprepared human who comes wandering in there."

Chris merely scoffed in amusement. "As if anything I haven't faced before can even faze me,"

At the very moment, the bus was approaching a darkened tunnel. Once the bus exited the tunnel, it stopped close by, allowing Chris to get off as he surveyed the area all around him.

The sky was grim and a scraggly forest came in the view of the young man. Next to him was a scarecrow-like sign which had the name 'Youkai Academy' written in Japanese. The nearby forest was leafless and every tree looked dead. Behind the young man was a cliff which dropped into the ocean.

'Meh…I've seen worse.' Chris thought to himself as he looked at the scenery.

He turned as he heard a thud sound and saw the bus driver unload his duffel bag off the bus. Chris grabbed his bag and hefted it on his shoulder before he looked at the driver as he wandered back into the bus.

The driver sat back down in the driver's seat, chuckling at the boy's unfazed expression and spoke out some valuable words of wisdom. "Just be careful, kiddo." He then gave one final smirk as he closed the doors and then drove off, going back to the tunnel.

Chris sighed. "I might as well start heading out."

Slinging his bags over his shoulders, Chris headed out towards the only building in the distance. Maybe if he was lucky he would find someone who could tell him what to do.

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later**

* * *

Traveling through the landscape was a little freaky. The place had a weird aura of fear around it even if Chris didn't seem affected by the scary feeling that went with it.

"Looks like something out of a cheap horror movie or something," Chris wondered. A chorus of caws startled the boy a bit as he looked up. In the branches, watching down upon him was a murder of crows with glowing red eyes. Chris gave the annoying pests a growl and the crows flew away.

Chris continued onward before saying. "Is this even the right way?"

"Look out!" someone cried out loudly in Japanese.

"Huh?" Chris blinked. By the time his mind processed what was said, he had already turned around. His eyes widened at what he saw barreling towards him. "Holy shit!"

_WHAM!_

"Ouch," Chris groaned. He was flat on his back with swirls in his eyes, Last he saw, someone on a bike had collided into him.

"I'm sorry," a soft female voice groaned. "Are you okay?"

Chris shook his head a little to get the dizziness out and sat up. However, as he did, he took notice of the bike's rider.

There, getting up from the crash, nearly five feet from him, was the most dazzlingly prettiest girl he had ever set eyes upon.

She was Asian as plain to see with alabaster skin, around seventeen years of age, with a very pretty face. She had long pink hair that went down her back, a few bangs brushed to the right, with a slim and slender figure, and wearing a traditional Japanese uniform for girls.

Her most distinguishing features were her aquamarine eyes that nearly sparkled as the light touched them and a leather chocker around her neck that had a silver cross hanging from it with beads connecting from the chain to the chocker.

Chris stared at the girl in complete awe at her beauty, but snapped out of it as he groaned from the bike crash. "It's alright," he managed to groan out. "I've felt worse pain than this. You okay?"

"Yes," the girl nodded. "I'm so sorry. I'm a little anemic so I sometimes have fainting spells."

Chris had to admit that Japanese girls really were cute! Especially this one considering he couldn't look away from such a goddess. "It's fine really," Chris chuckled. "Just be careful next time. Here, let me help you up."

"Oh, thank you," the girl smiled to him. Standing up, he took the girl's hand and helped her to her feet. The two were standing close…before the girl's eyes seemed to glaze over."

"Uh…you alright?" Chris blinked in confusion, taking notice of the girl's current state.

"Yes," the girl sighed, but looked to him as she noticed a small trickle of blood coming from his forehead. "Oh no, you're bleeding."

"Hmm," Chris rose in eyebrow in confusion, but then felt something warm trickle down his face. He rubbed it off and looked at his hand to see a small smudge of blood on it. He merely shrugs it off. "It's fine. It'll be gone in a few seconds."

The girl blinked in confusion before she gasped in shock as the small cut on Chris's head began to instantly heal with a silent hiss.

The girl shook herself out of her shock and pulled out a handkerchief to clean the blood that managed to seep out, but she appeared in a trance, smiling almost satisfied, and slowly making her way towards him.

Chris started to get a little nervous as she was almost too close before asking. "Um…what are you doing?"

As soon as she was only inches away, she leaned closer to him, and looked to his eyes, as if she was in daze. "I'm sorry. It's just…you…you smell so good."

Chris grew even more nervous when the girl leaned in closer. "Hey, what are you…"

"I'm sorry," The girl sighed softly. "But…"

Before Chris could blink, the girl had wrapped her arms around his shoulders…and exposed a pair of fangs. "I'm…a vampire." and pressed her face into his neck. She then quickly dug her teeth into his neck and bit down, puncturing his skin and drawing out blood.

CHU!

"Ow!" Chris yelped in pain. He forced the girl off of him as she looked at him, mortally embarrassed. "What the fuck is your problem? What did I ever do to you?"

"I'm so sorry!" the girl blushed profusely, acting embarrassed about him. She fidgeted with her fingers, smiling embarrassed by what she had done, but still looked at him as she answered. "It's just…well, your blood smelled so nice and I couldn't help myself! I really am sorry!"

"That doesn't make me feel any less good." Chris deadpanned before he noticed the wound wasn't there anymore. Chris sighed in defeat as he looked to the girl and asked. "Anyway, do you even have a name?"

"Yes. I am Moka Akashiya," the girl smiled with a bow.

"My name is Chris Alder," Chris grinned.

"You're foreign?" asked Moka, who secretly thought Chris, was really Lelouch Lamperouge. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from the USA," Chris grinned again. "It's a pleasure to meet you." But then he stopped for a moment, almost a bit surprised by the next question. "So…are you really a vampire?"

"Yes," Moka nodded shyly. But rather, it seemed like she looked a bit worried if he gave her the wrong answer. "Do you…hate vampires?"

Chris answered truthfully yet bluntly. "Nope,"

Moka's expression brightened up to his answer. "Really,"

Chris smiled. "Of course, just because you're a vampire doesn't mean I'm going to instantly hate you."

Moka blushes a little while fidgeting her fingers again before asking. "Do you want to be friends?"

"Sure!" Chris nodded with a smile. "I've always wanted to be friends with a vampire."

Moka gasped in delight, but then tilted her head in confusion before she asked. "But… aren't you a vampire,"

Chris's head dropped as a small raincloud appeared over his head. "Why does everyone keep thinking I'm a vampire…is it because of my eyes? Why can't people understand that I was born this way?"

Moka flailed her arms out in front of her. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you had a condition!"

Chris returned to his cheerful attitude again. "It's okay…well then, shall we get on going to the school?"

Moka nodded and the two continued onward towards Youkai Academy.

* * *

**Later On**

**Youkai Academy**

* * *

After the duo had reached the school and the entrance ceremony, the two were separated as the late bell rang.

It had taken him some time, but Chris managed to find his classroom. Moka had to park her bike and he needed to get to class fast.

"Hey, how come this guy gets to wear what he wants?!" a student shouted as he pointed at Chris still wearing his current attire.

"Because the principal gave him special permission to wear whatever he feels comfortable in." the teacher responded with a smile causing the rest of the classroom to groan in displeasure

"Okay!" the teacher cheered. "Welcome to Youkai Academy!"

The teacher appeared to be Caucasian but had a mixture of Asian in her with lovely skin and a bombshell figure. She had short blond hair, a spaghetti strap top and a short skirt. She sported a pair of cute glasses on her face and parts of her hair looked like cat ears. It actually was possible that they were cat ears considering they twitched like actual wars. To top it off, a cat's tail was sticking out from her skirt.

I'll be your homeroom teacher this year, Miss Nekonome!" the cat-like teacher continued to announce. Chris had to admit that the good cheer in the room was infectious. Even he was feeling ready to cheer.

"As everyone guessed, this is a school for monsters! Now, like it or not, humans run the world and we have to learn to coexist with them," Miss Nekonome explained. "This is the purpose of Youkai Academy, to coexist with the human world!"

Chris smiled a bit at his teacher's explanation until someone decided to kill the mood.

"But sensei," a punk looking biker kid growled. "Can't we just eat the humans? I could start with the cute girls." Everyone turned their attention to the boy, who kept licking his lips like some kind of sick rapist.

Chris didn't like what this punk was saying and retorted. "It's that kinda idiotic crap that will get us noticed by the humans and lead to our destruction."

The punk glared at Chris while he glared right back before Miss Nekonome decided to break in. "That's silly!" Miss Nekonome sighed. "You won't be finding any humans here! All of the teachers and students are monsters!"

The punk glared one last time at Chris before he turned away. Chris looked back at the teacher with a smirk on his face.

"And even if a human wandered in here through the barrier that protects this school…" Miss Nekonome explained, but still with a smile on her face, "…they would be put to death."

Chris seemed to go wide-eyed a bit before returning to his regular bored posture. 'It seems I got myself in quite a predicament this time.'

"Which brings us to rule number one," Miss Nekonome spoke loudly. "You are not allowed to reveal your true forms to anyone! Not even to your fellow students! We are here to learn to coexist with humans so please keep your true forms a secret."

Chris, mentally, sighed in relief and grinned.

His thoughts then drifted to the cute vampire girl he had met, Moka Akashiya. 'I wonder if Moka is doing well in her class. With her looks she's gonna be pretty popular.' Chris had to admit that he wouldn't mind dating Moka considering that every human school he went to the girls just seemed to instantly be swooning for him even if he was completely oblivious to it.

To Chris, Moka was the perfect girl for a guy. She wasn't just pretty, but also kind and sweet. Then again, she might be interested in one of those sports jocks considering he just focuses on his studies instead of lagging behind.

Chris sighed in despair and smiled sadly as he remembered the one truth that he had learned back at his old school: Girls never seemed to go for the bookworms even if they know martial arts and treat women right.

"I'm sorry!" a familiar voice spoke up as the door opened. "I got lost after the ceremony, and well…sorry I'm late!"

"That's okay," Miss Nekonome smiled. "Just take a seat anywhere."

Chris looked to see who had come in and his eyes widened. It was none other than Moka herself!

She strolled in the classroom, catching her breath, after apparently running to find her classroom. All of the boys in the room, save for Chris, seemed to drop into trances as they watched her try to find a desk.

"That hair…"

"Those eyes…"

"That body…"

"No way that's a disguise," one of the boys drooled. "She's just too…"

"BEAUTIFUL!" the collective boys roared. The only one who wasn't was Chris and he was facepalming himself due to the boys that turned out to be mindless perverts.

As Moka came closer, Chris decided to be a friend. "Hey, Moka," Chris smiled as he lightly waved at her. "I didn't expect to see you in my homeroom class."

"Huh? Chris?" Moka blinked as she turned to see who addressed her. Once she saw who it was, she broke out in a huge smile when she recognized his face. "Oh, Chris, it is you!" Leaping forward, Chris found himself being grabbed in a hug by his vampire friend as she smiled brightly, "I'm so glad we're in the same class together!"

Chris couldn't help but smile. He liked how Moka greeted her friends. Plus, it was kinda funny to see how the other boys were reacting to this little scene.

"Hey! Who is that guy!?"

"How does a gaijin rate a hug?"

"I heard Americans were forward, but to hug a girl in the middle of class!"

"JUST WHO IS THIS GUY?!"

Chris just silently groaned and sweatdropped at the form of attention he was getting from this small action. He had a feeling that this year was gonna turn into Hell for him.

* * *

**After Class**

* * *

"Wow!" Moka gasped as she took in one of the main hallways of the school. "This place is so clean! Neat!"

After class, Moka had wanted to explore the school and explain to Chris how things in Japanese schools worked. She wasn't sure how much he knew about the school system in the east, so she took upon herself to explain things to him.

Chris was quickly learning that Moka was a lot stronger than she looked. Probably due to her vampire heritage, that was evident when she locked her arms around his and easily pulled him around to give him a tour of the place.

She was also an architecture nut. She loved new and old buildings because of the way that they were built. He was also learning that Moka's charm wasn't solely limited to the boys in their class. Everywhere they went, Chris could see jaws drop and eyes bulge as Moka went past them.

He could also hear their whispers. They were either gawking over how cute Moka was or grumbling about how he was holding hands with her. A couple were really pissed off that it was a foreigner that she was deciding to spend her time with. With one really frightening glare from Chris, the other boys backed away or turned to look at something else.

**Outside**

Chris and Moka soon stopped at a vending machine for some drinks. When the drinks fell out, the two simultaneously reached to grab their respective choice of soft drinks. Though their hands slightly brushed each other, they both pulled back. Not from the drinks but from the touch; Chris blushed a bit from the experience as he looked at Moka, who was equally blushing.

She turned to him and smiled, "Oh, Chris. You're so silly." and playfully pushed him.

However, Chris didn't count on the strength from that push, considering he crashed into the wall. Nearly feeling like he left an imprint in there, he got up and rubbed his aching back as his healing factor kicked in.

After a moment of recovery, they got their drinks anyway and sat down on a nearby bench. Chris got himself what tasted like orange soda while Moka got herself a can of tomato juice. She told him that, aside from blood, she loved tomato juice.

Chris had a question mark above his head. "Wait, I thought that tomato juice wasn't a good replacement for blood?"

Moka was a bit taken by the question but shrugged it off, "Oh no, it's okay. So long as we at least have a little. Otherwise, we get a bit dazed and in sort of a…well…" she blushed a bit as she answered, "I guess you could call it a basic instinct to just go after blood." Moka felt that it was getting kinda awkward so she decided to change the subject and asked, "So, how do you like Youkai Academy so far?"

Chris shook his head, forgetting the awkwardness, and honestly answered, "It's a whole lot different from the schools back where I came from, but I always wanted to go to an actual Japanese school…it was pretty much my goal since I always wanted to go to Japan."

Moka chuckled at that and asked, "So, do you like it?"

"What's not to like?" Chris merely shrugged as he replied, "Life is all about new experiences. That's what my father always told me."

"You and your father must be really close," Moka admired, seemingly amazed.

Chris nodded as he smiled and admitted, "Truth is, I wanted to be just like him…but…" Chris's expression turned into one of deep sadness, "That all changed when I turned sixteen…"

"What happened?" Moka asked.

"It's not something I want to talk about…" Chris's expression darkened so Moka decided to drop the subject as the awkward silence lasted for a bit until Moka decided to change the mood.

"You know, I just noticed this, but you speak Japanese pretty well," Moka noticed aloud.

Chris nodded at that as he smiled, "I have my friend Ren to thank for that."

"Ren?" Moka asked.

"My friend from Tokyo," Chris replied quickly and earnestly, knowing that sometimes Ren can be a girl's name, "He was an online friend I made when we were playing an MMORPG game and we became best friends when he came to America as a transfer student to my old school."

As she listened to him, Moka couldn't help but envy Chris, even a little. He was close with his family and had many friends from around the world, unlike her. She really wished her family was like Chris's. From what he said about them and the smile on his face whenever he talked about them, they sounded like good people.

As they were talking, that same punk looking biker boy came around the corner and leaned on the wall behind Moka, getting both their attention. "Hey, there, Sexy," the boy said as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and looking at Moka." Moka Akashiya, right? Man, looks like I'm not the only one who thinks you're cute."

Chris couldn't help but glare at the boy since he felt an aura that just spelled pure evil.

"Um, thanks," Moka nodded, gulping nervously at this guy. "And…you are?"

"The name's Saizou. Saizou Komiya," the boy introduced with a grin and lust-filled eyes. "I'm one of your classmates."  
"Oh…um," Moka nodded, still rather nervous around this guy, "Good to meet you…I suppose."

"Yeah, I remember, too. You're the dumbass who suggested we eat all the humans," Chris continued to glare at Saizou.

Saizou's eye twitched in irritation but ignored it. "I'm sure. By the way," Saizou grinned before he reached out and suddenly grabbed Chris by the collar of his shirt. Moka gasped in shock while Chris did nothing but glare at Saizou. "Why is a girl like you hanging out with a complete loser like this?"

"No, leave him alone," Moka pleaded.

Chris lost his patience with this guy and decided to take action against him. He reached up and gripped Saizou's wrist, lifting his body up and high kicking Saizou right in the face. Saizou cringed in pain and let go of Chris, who landed on his feet.

Chris rubbed the wrinkles out of his shirt and dusted off his shoulders before he returned Saizou's glare with his own. "I don't think the lady appreciates the gesture. So fuck off!"

"You want to make something of it, Gaijin?" Saizou glared.

"Only if you want to forfeit you life." Chris replied, returning the glare with his own.

Moka immediately got between Chris and Saizou. "I'm sorry, but we're in a hurry! Bye!" she grabbed Chris's arm and dragged her protesting American friend away quickly to safety.

Meanwhile, Saizou just glared at the two disappearing, even as a can of unopened tomato juice rolled to his feet. Suddenly, a long whip-like tongue lashed out at the can and snatched it up. A big gooey splash sound was heard as tomato juice splattered on the ground like human blood.

* * *

**School Rooftops**

* * *

Taking refuge on the academy's rooftop, were most teens would go to get away, Moka took a moment to catch her breath while Chris tried to smooth his clothing out or make sure that all his bones were still in place. He was trying to keep his temper in check. The pink-haired girl could tell that he really hated bullies.

"Woo! That was scary!" Moka sighed. She turned to her friend. "Weren't you scared at all?"

"Nope," Chris grinned. "Believe it or not, but I've faced things worse than that guy. Besides, I don't really like bullies."

"Well, it was really nice of you. Thank you!" Moka smiled brightly.

"Ah, I'd do it again in a heartbeat," Chris smiled. "You're my friend, aren't you?"

Moka didn't think she could smile any brighter if she tried. Chris was really turning out to be a wonderful friend, "Still, I don't want my only friend to get in trouble."

"What do you mean your only friend?" Chris asked in confusion. "I would have thought a sweet girl like you would have plenty of friends by now."

Moka giggled and stepped forward to stand in front of Chris. She had a shy blush on her cheeks and she averted her gaze. Chris couldn't help but think that she was even cuter when she did it.

"Well…I'm not too good at making friends," Moka admitted. "And besides…"

"Besides what," Chris asked while tilting his head in confusion.

"You've already let me suck your blood!" Moka smiled with a flush on her face, as she cupped it, trying to hide the blush on it. "You should be proud since your blood is just awesome! The texture, the aroma, the vitality, and there's even something in it I've never tasted before! Delicious!"

Rubbing his neck, Chris joked. "Wow, never thought a friend would comment how great I tasted. I feel like a juice box."

Moka giggled again. Taking part in the laughs, Chris and his new friend headed for the exit stairway. They still had to deal with gawkers who fell for Moka on the spot and started cursing Chris for his luck to hang out with a beautiful girl, but one good glare from Chris and the gawkers either backed away or looked somewhere else.

"By the way, Chris," began Moka. "What kind of monster are you?"

"Isn't that against the rules?" he reminded with a deadpan look.

"Oh, I forgot! But you already know I'm a vampire so I thought it'd be alright and besides, you said so yourself that you're not a vampire considering your looks resemble one." said Moka.

"I'm a bit more…complex…so to speak; you might say I've got so many forms that I'm limited in my human disguise." Chris told her. "And you don't look like a vampire to me."

"Oh, that's because of this," Moka said as she lightly pulled her shirt open to expose a silver rosary with a red gem eye in the center of it.

"The rosary seal attached to my chocker," she answered, pointing at the cross hanging from her chocker. "If it gets taken off, my true form is released and without it, I can get REALLY scary."

"I find that hard to believe," Chris said with a small laugh.

"So Chris," Moka asked as they got into the sunlight. "Where did you go to school anyway?"

"Huh?" Chris blinked. "Oh, I went to school like everyone else back in my hometown."

"So you went to school in the human world?" Moka tried to clarify.

"If you mean I went to school with humans then yes," Chris nodded.

"Oh. Well I think human schools are the worst," Moka huffed.

Chris's eyes widened when he heard that and felt his heart stop for second but that one second felt as if death had already claimed him for eternity.

"Chris?" Moka asked, seeing the look on his face. It looked like he had gotten depressed all of a sudden. This worried her so as she reached out to lightly touch his attention, "Chris, are you…?"

"Goodbye," Chris quickly replied with his bangs covering his eyes and ran off, leaving her in worry and confusion.

As she saw his retreating form, she asked herself in a whisper, "But…why'd he leave?"

* * *

**After School**

**Main Gates**

* * *

After school was over and it was three in the afternoon, Chris had done a whole lot of thinking. Currently, he stood at the gate with his backpack and duffel bag from when he entered the academy.

He sighed sadly as he looked at the school one last time, "Sorry, Moka…but I'd rather leave than have you hate me later on." He turned to walk away.

"Chris!"

A voice cried out, making him stop in his tracks as he turned around. It was Moka as she ran after him, after finally finding him and stopped as the two were close enough. She looked at him as she sighed in relief, "Thank goodness, I found you were acting really weird when you left, so I…" but she stopped as she saw the bags and looked at him with concern as she asked, "Chris? What are you doing with your bags?"

Chris turned away from her as he answered, "I can't go to this school, Moka." He then nearly withheld his breath as he replied, "I'm…I'm going back home…to a human school."

"Huh?" Moka blinked. "A human school," Her voice nearly froze in her throat as she tried to clarify, "You mean…in the human world?"

"Yes," Chris nodded with no emotion present in his voice. "It's not because of you, Moka. You're great, but I can't stay here, so…"

"NO, YOU CAN'T!" she screamed out as she ran to him. "You can't go to a human school! YOU CAN'T!" she grabbed onto his duffel bag and tried to pull him back from leaving. But he pulled away, trying to calm her down.

Finally, the two stopped as she was only inches away from him with only the duffel bag they had used for a tug-of-war squished between them.

He then noticed that as she held the bag, while close to him the whole time, her hands were shaking with fear. He noticed it wasn't just because he said he was going to leave, but it was because he said he was going to a human school.

The silence was broken as Moka spoke again. "I'm sorry, but you see…I just don't like humans very much." Hearing that, Chris felt his heart being pierced by the legendary Gae Bolg itself, but listened as she explained, "They can be cruel and mean. I know because I attended human schools all the way through Junior High."

Chris could only picture the whole thing as she explained it all. "All through middle school everyone ignored me. They made fun of me and told me vampires and monsters didn't exist. I was so lonely and felt so different from all of them. Eventually, I thought it would be better if I really didn't exist. I just hate humans!" her voice quivered at the memories of her school time in the human world.

Chris felt his heart completely shatter when he heard Moka's tale, but then she looked up to him as she smiled a little, "But then…but then I met you, Chris. You said you didn't mind when I told you I was a vampire." Tears streamed down her eyes at that as she wiped them away and smiled at him, "And for the first time in my life, I didn't feel so alone anymore."

Chris just stood emotionless as he heard his friend tell her life story on why she hated mankind and felt himself even more heartbroken. He looked at Moka and spoke in a monotone voice. "Do you really believe that all humans are cruel? Not all of them are completely heartless."

"Huh?" Moka blinked. "How can you be sure? How do you know not all of them are evil?"

Chris's facial expression didn't waver as he told her. "Tell me…why do you think my blood tasted so good? Why do you think I doubt that all humans are evil?"

Moka pondered Chris's questions until the realization hit her and her eyes widened in shock. "Wait…are you a…"

"That's right…I'm a human." Chris answered in his monotone voice with a hint of sadness in it.

"Wha-?" Moka gasped. "You? Human? H-How did…?"

Chris sighed. "I was put on an exchange program to Japan. I was told I'd be going to school here."

"But…but…but," Moka sputtered, looking at him fear; the smile she had before vanishing. She stepped back, almost avoiding him like he was a plague victim. "It can't be," she whispered, almost shaking with fear in learning he was a human, "It can't be true; you're lying. You have to be; no human could have gotten in here." But she stopped as she looked in a calm state of shock at the emotion that Chris had on his face. It looked emotionless but it didn't hide the pain of rejection, something she was all too familiar with.

Chris looked at Moka and asked. "Are you afraid of me now?"

Moka didn't answer, only standing in her current position with shock.

Chris sighed, knowing that Moka has trouble accepting this and knew full well she could never accept him at all. He turned his back and began walking away from her.

"Chris?" Moka asked, still reeling from shock.

"I'm sorry Moka, but if you hate humans then…" Chris looked back at her with a sad smile and tears about to come out. "…then I can't be your friend." That was all he said before he vanished in the midst of the trees. Moka watched him go before her shoulders slumped and her eyes were trained on the ground.

Moka had been crying after Chris had run off. She had said such a horrible thing to him. Even if he was human, she wouldn't care. All she ever wanted was a real friend and…

She looked forward again and ran after him. After a while, she had gotten pretty far in the forest going after him. Moka was pushing pretty hard to catch up after him; considering he had a fifteen minute head start after her. She had to tell him that she didn't care if he was human or not, all that she cared about was that he had accepted her for what she was. After seeing him, knowing about him, she needed to accept him as well. She just hoped that the bus didn't pick him up in time.

She stopped in her tracks as she heard footsteps and asked, hopefully, "Chris?"

It was not Chris as she looked startled at who it was.

"Hey, babe," Saizou grinned in a sick and perverse way, "Miss me?"

Taking a step back, she gave a frowning smile as she replied, "Sorry, but I'm busy now."

Saizou lunged forward and grabbed Moka by the arm. She shrieked and struggled, but Saizou was much stronger than she was in her disguise. Pulling her deeper into the woods, he threw her against some tombstones before shedding his jacket. "Sorry," Saizou snickered as his body started to swell and his teeth began to sharpen. "I can never seem to hold my disguise when I get riled up."

Moka trembled in fear as Saizou's body grew armor boned ridges and his muscles bulged. She easily recognized what he was after his transformation had finished. Saizou's true form was an orc, a vicious and mutilated Elf, who could change their bodies into weapons and possess abilities no other monsters ever had.

She shivered in fear at this sight, until finally…

* * *

**After a While**

**Bus Stop**

* * *

Chris sighed as he leaned against a tree while he stared at the strange wrist watch on his arm. "Maybe leaving this place is a better idea than sticking around. I can't really fit in at a place like this." He then sighed, allowing a sad smile to appear again, remembering the terrified expression Moka had when she learned the truth, "Besides, nobody is gonna miss some human like me."

He went to the bus stop and looked at the bus schedule before grimacing, "Damn it! I have to wait a month for my next ride? So much for that plan," Chris sighed as he scratched the back of his head in frustration, "Maybe I should stay in my room for a month then I'll be-" A sudden shriek pierced the air as Chris recognized the voice. "Moka,"

* * *

**Back in the Forest**

* * *

Saizou had a lot of time on Moka, messing around with her. She was slumped at the base of a tree, slightly shaking. She had been beaten pretty badly, but showed no bruises from his attacks. However, she was covered in what appeared to be slime or rather saliva. Saizou stalked towards her as he taunted. "Hey, c'mon, Babe. Transform. Why bother staying in that human disguise?"

Moka had a little strength left in he as she glared defiantly at him, "Well, for one it's a school rule." She then grimaced as she thought, 'And besides…I can't pull the Rosario that seals my powers off.'

"Hey, we're all monsters here and besides, we're nowhere near school grounds," Saizou snickered as he lashed his tongue out, wrapping it around Moka's left leg. She screamed as he pulled her away and slammed her back first into a tree trunk. The impact had knocked the wind out of her as he let go of her and she fell to the ground. She got on her hands and knees in an attempt to get back up, but the impact had nearly taken her strength out in the process.

Seeing that she was nearly down for the count, he reached out to Moka with his large hand. "Now gimmie a kiss."

"Nooooooooooooo!" Moka cried out in fear.

"HEY, UGLY!" Chris snapped. Saizou looked up from where he was attempting to take advantage of Moka. There, he saw Chris, standing with an aura of pure rage and a look that promised death to the orc. "Get your hands off Moka!"

"Hmph!" Saizou snorted, not taking the American seriously. "And what's some gaijin going to do about it? I heard western monsters are so weak anyway."

"Did I fucking stutter?" Chris frowned as his eyes glowed, menacingly red, "This is your last warning. LET. MOKA. GO!"

"MAKE ME!" Saizou snorted.

"No Chris!" Moka cried, struggling against the large grip of Saizou. "Please run away! You're no match for him; he'll kill you!"

Chris merely chuckled in amusement. "As if a pathetic creature, like him, could actually kill me."

Saizou was getting fed up with him and dropped the vampire, lunging right at Chris. Before Chris could reach the device on his wrist, Saizou had grabbed the crimson-eyed boy in a powerful grip, nearly crushing him. With all his strength, Saizou threw him right through the forest, causing him to fall off the Cliffside that led to the bus stop. Saizou looked down and saw Chris, painfully, rolling down and just cackled aloud.

"HAHAHAHAHA! That kid's all bark and no bite," Saizou taunted aloud, "I can't tell if you're a monster or a mouse. You're just too pathetic!"

But then, a pink blur past him as Moka shouted, "CHRIS!" and skidded down the Cliffside, in an attempt to catch up with Chris.

Saizou growled as his teeth gritted, "She's still going after him? What a load of crap!" and went after them.

* * *

**Back at the Bus Stop**

* * *

Chris had crash landed forcefully on the ground and tried to slowly get up. His healing factor had kicked in to repair anything that was damaged, but that orc did throw him pretty far. He slowly got back to his feet as he rubbed his sore back, "That bastard is going to pay for that."

"Chris!" Moka cried out, getting the boy's attention. She slid off the cliff and immediately ran towards him to help him back on his feet. As she helped him steady himself, Moka looked at him in worry, "You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm alright, just a bit sore," he admitted, but grimaced, "But I think my pride just got injured for being careless." But then, he took notice as he heard Moka sob, "Hey, I told you, I'm alright. It's nothing too bad…"

"It's not that. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. About that I said to you or how you must feel about me now," Moka confessed. She sniffled a little as she looked at him, "I guess monsters and humans are just too different to get along." She tried to dry her tears away as she went on, "But still…even though I'm a vampire, the truth is all I ever wanted was a friend even when I attended school back in the human world. Whether it was human or monster, I didn't care." She smiled at him, but with a tear or two shedding, "But now…I don't think it's impossible, not anymore."

When she said that, Chris smiled in both relief and to what she said to him. He nodded to her, "Thank you, Moka."

But their touching renewal of their friendship was shattered as Saizou slid down and landed. He growled as he shouted, "What the hell is this? Some kind of Teen Drama special? Cut out the melodramatic shit, Alder, and get to fighting!" He pointed at the boy as he declared, "Frankly, I don't care if you even can put up a fight; I'll still snap you like a twig!"

Chris glared at the orc and then broke away from Moka as he stood in front of her. Fearing he was gonna get hurt again, she pleaded, "Chris, please don't! He'll just end up hurting you again!"

"No, he won't," Chris confessed, "Not this time."

Chris held up his right arm, allowing both Moka and Saizou to get a good look at what was on there. A strange square-like bracelet colored white, blue, red, and yellow. Chris pressed a button on it and the center piece popped up as a holographic image of a demonic looking knight appeared on it.

"Because this time…I'm putting him in his place!" Chris called out before he pressed the insignia.

_**EPYON...Transformation Engaged**_

"Henshin," Chris shouted.

A brilliant flash of light erupted as the device's power was unleashed and right before Saizou's and Moka's eyes, Chris began to transform.

His body was completely being encased in a black bodysuit as vermillion armor pieces clamped onto every part of his body. Devilish metal wings attached themselves to his back, a whip-like weapon attached itself onto his left arm, and a helmet encased his head as a two-silted mouth guard clamped shut and a visor covered his eyes as they flashed green. A vermillion v-fin appeared on his head and a green sphere sprouted on the center of his torso.

After his transformation, he flexed his wings, and pointed his finger at Saizou like Kamen Rider W while speaking in a dark tone. "_Saa…omae no tsumi o kazoero!_*"

"What the HELL?!" Saizou gasped in shock.

Moka gaped in complete amazement at what she was looking at. She couldn't believe that Chris was capable of changing his form like that. He had confessed that he was completely human, but how could a human do what she had just seen? She didn't think humans could become demonic knights. Whatever he was, she hoped that Chris would explain afterwards.

"Heh," Epyon chuckled as flexed his hands. "It feels good to be back!"

"Hmph!" Saizou grunted, turning away from Moka. "So you aren't the wuss I took you for, at least by appearance." He shot a finger, pointing right at the newly transformed Epyon and shouted, "Don't know what the hell you are, but you're not stronger than me and I'm not going to allow you to mess with my fun!"

"Truth be told, I've fought tougher opponents than you," Epyon confessed as he got ready to fight in a traditional kung fu stance and smirked, "You're only as strong as the other weaklings I've faced."

With a roar, Saizou charged with his muscled arms raised. Epyon cracked his knuckles and charged in retaliation. Saizou attacked first with his muscled fist. Epyon retaliated by grabbing the attack his left hand before punching Saizou in the gut with his right fist. Saizou grunted and lost his breath before Epyon roundhouse kicked him in the jaw, sending the orc flying back into a tree.

Epyon charged after, but didn't expect the orc to be agile. Saizou jumped over him and landed behind him, punching Epyon in the back of the head. The Gundam twirled around, hoping to deliver a haymaker, but Saizou still dodged him.

Epyon couldn't help but think that he couldn't strike the orc, but then he remembered what one of his martial arts teachers told him. If the opponent was faster, you would have to anticipate their movements; in other words, visualize when their next attack would happen.

For a moment, Epyon stopped for a split second as he saw Saizou stop in front of him and saw him turning to the right. After seeing that, Epyon sharply turned to the left, catching Saizou from behind.

He smirked, "You're mine now." and pulled his right arm back and shot it forward, striking Saizou in the back. The blow hit Saizou pretty hard as his whole body felt like being struck by twenty elephants. It sent the orc flying nearly thirty feet away, crashing into trees, knocking them downward as well as shattering tombstones, until finally, Saizou crashed into the rocky wall behind him.

The Gundam cracked his neck, anticipating the next attack. "Give up yet?' asked Epyon with a smirk behind his facemask.

Saizou snapped as his eye twitched; he wasn't going to let this foreigner beat him like this "No…WAY!" Saizou snarled before he charged at him and unleashed a powerful uppercut into Epyon's chin, knocking the Gundam back. Despite the Gundanium metal in the armor, that punch made him a bit disorientated as he staggered a bit.

Seeing the weakness, the angry orc continued his attack by tackling Epyon and smashing him into several tombstones and a tree. He then finally threw the Gundam towards a few tombstones, smashing into them as he saw the Gundam stagger to get his footing back up.

"Agh!" Epyon groaned as he shook the stars out of his head. He glared at the ground as he huffed, "That's it! The kid gloves are off!" His eyes flashed after he said that.

"Chris!" The voice of Moka cried out to him before the girl in question dashed to his side.

"Huh? Moka," Epyon blinked behind his facemask. "You need to stand back! This is too dangerous for you!"

"I don't care!" Moka cried out to him, "I just don't want you to get hurt!"

"This is nothing…I've felt worse than this," Epyon grunted as he began to get up and wiped off the dust on his shoulder. Besides, I can take it."

As he was getting up, Epyon's left arm missed its grip. Instead of grabbing a tombstone to help get up, he grabbed Moka's rosary. Oblivious to it, he pulled and with a loud metallic sound, the Rosario came off cleanly.

"Huh?" Epyon blinked behind his facemask as he looked at the cross in his left hand. "What the…"

Moka only had a moment in confusion, "The Rosario…it came off?"

She then gasped before she was engulfed in a dark aura. Epyon had to cover his eyes from the aura and peaked through his armored fingers to see what was happening to his friend. What he was seeing was freaky to say the least. A swarm of dark bats engulfed her, almost shielding her from the outside world as she suddenly began to transform before him and the orc.

Her hair turned silver and her fangs became more pronounced. Her body also seemed to fill out in more of an hourglass figure. As Moka seemed to become more aware, Epyon could see that her eyes had turned red and slitted like a dragon's. The dark bats flew away, dissipating as the newly transformed Moka stood before the demonic knight and hulking beast, glaring dangerously all around them.

"It can't be," Saizou gasped. "The aura, those red eyes, the S-Class monster! The vampire!"

"Hmm…interesting," Epyon gaped at his friend. It was like she was a completely different person now. More beautiful…but dangerous at the same time. For some reason, Epyon felt his heartbeat increase.

As she looked around, she took notice of Epyon, almost calmingly glaring at him as she spoke out, "So, I take it you're the one that broke the seal and released me?" she took in the sight of Epyon, scanning him up and down, and Moka-sama purred, allowing a small smile to appear, "Hmm, how interesting. I don't think I've ever seen a monster like you before. An American?"

"Correct, I'm also impressed by your sudden transformation." Epyon answered as he got to his feet. He then calmly asked her, "Does the lady wish to join in this fight? I could use a dance partner."

"I'll haft to decline on that dance," Moka-sama smirked. "I'll deal with him myself."

"Are you sure about that? I mean…" Epyon asked in concern.

"Don't look down upon me, Christopher Alder," Moka-sama shot coldly. "After this, you have some explaining to do." Her eyes narrowed a bit as she shot out, "I detest liars."

"A lair am I?" Epyon calmly retorted with a smirk behind his facemask. "I don't think I ever said anything that would be a lie."

"You told my other self you were human," she accused and pointed at him, "Right now, there's nothing human about you."

"So, just because my armor covers my body, doesn't mean I'm not human." He answered with a bored look and his arms crossed.

She snorted, "Whatever. I'll deal with you…" but pointed to the orc before them, "…after I deal with this trash." She began to hop in place and then stretched her arms. "It's been so long." She cracked her knuckles and flexed her fingers while popping her neck. "Looks like this might be a decent workout at least." She yawned a little. "Now, come on, orc. Didn't you want to give me a kiss?" she taunted.

"Don't mock me!" Saizou roared as he lunged as Moka-sama as he shouted, "Once I beat an S-Class Vampire and take this Gaijin down a peg, my rep will go up! If I take you down, they'll say I'm the strongest!" His huge hand reached to grab Moka-sama. The silver-haired vampire reached out and grabbed his finger, effectively stopping his assault.

"Urk!" Saizou grunted, trying to move his arm.

"Impressive," Epyon smirked.

"What's wrong? Didn't you want to give me a kiss?" Moka-sama asked mockingly, her grip never flinching even as Saizou struggled to break free from her. "Typical. All size and nothing else,"

In a flurry of movement, Moka used a single kick which slammed into Saizou's head. The orc cried out in pain as he was sent sailing through several trees with loud crashes. Epyon witnessed some of Saizou's teeth fly out of his mouth as well.

"Hmm," Epyon smirked with interest. "She's a strong one I'll give her that."

"Know your place," Moka-sama growled at the downed orc.

She turned around and walked towards the demonic knight…just as Saizou got up and charged right at her. Sensing him coming, she was about to turn around and deliver another roundhouse kick. That is until a darkish-red blur past her and kicked Saizou away, skidding to a halt and knocking the orc back. Moka-sama, in some respect, was a bit stunned by the action as she stood to see the Gundam glare menacingly at the orc.

Saizou struggled to stand, unable to even fight back from all the damage he took. Epyon hissed at the orc, "Attacking from behind…how dishonorable then again you're an orc so you have no honor." Epyon reached for his heat rod and hit a switch on the weapon. "Rider Kick"

**RIDER KICK**

The whip separated into a set of blades that attached themselves to Epyon's right leg. Firing his boosters, Epyon flew into the sky until his form was right behind a full moon before he flew right at Saizou with his right leg aimed at the orc.

Saizou could only look in fear as the Gundam came down on him. Epyon soon roared. "SEIYAAH," as the kick connected with Saizou's chest, the blades on his boot cutting into the orc's body. Epyon flips away from Saizou with his back turned before he raises his hand and declared. "Now…take your punishment!" with a snap of his fingers, an explosion occurs as Saizou falls to the ground unconscious with his body badly injured.

Epyon smirked in victory, but it didn't last long when he nearly came face-to-face with the Inner Moka, despite the size difference between them. She was glaring daggers at him, but it wasn't because he had stepping to protect her, it was because he hadn't explained the situation about him, his watch, or his current form.

"You have ten seconds to explain what you just did," Moka-sama frowned. "I suggest you use them wisely."

"And I suggest you choose your words carefully since you have no idea who you are speaking to," Epyon retorted with a scowl behind his facemask.

Moka-sama growled in irritation. "Who do you think you are talking to me like that?"

Epyon narrowed his optics. "I am Epyon, the Gundam of Darkness…and if you must know what my vessel is then I suggest you be more respectful and listen."

Moka-sama gritted her teeth in frustration, but calmed down to listen to his explanation. Epyon could that she was ready to listen and spoke. "For starters, Chris is the young prince of Gundalia, a planet inhabited by humans and mobile suits. The young prince was born to be a vessel for the Gundams, the elite of the mobile suits and most powerful warriors in existence. Before we could become one with him, our planet was attacked and destroyed by the Dark Axis, a group of renegade mobile suits sought the Royal Family's destruction and the prince's power, but eventually the king had sent his son to this planet for protection."

Moka-sama thought it was far-fetched but then again, humans said monsters weren't real so he continued to listen.

"For sixteen years, we have waited for the prince's royal blood to awaken and eventually we found him with a human family, who raised him as their own, but that changed when the Dark Axis found him and killed his adoptive father right in front of him. In his rage, he had awakened me and soon the rest of us found our way into his soul, but the strain from so much power nearly killed him until the Gunmorpher, the device on his wrist, had sealed away the power in him. For almost a year, we have battled the Dark Axis until we had finally destroyed their leader and ended their faction." Epyon finished with a satisfied sigh.

Moka-sama rubbed her temple as she spoke up, "Your tale seems too farfetched to be true, but considering how humans believe monsters are not real, I have no room to talk." she frowned still, reaching out, as she grabbed her rosary.

Epyon looked at the rosary for a second before asking. "I'm to guess that you and your other half are unable to break the seal placed on you?"

Moka-sama nodded. "Yes, it seems that only Chris is able to break the seal or maybe it's you. However, you made a good choice to watch over my other side. Don't screw up."

With that said, Moka-sama reattached her rosary to the chain. In a flash of light, her hair changed back to pink and everything about her softened back in the Moka that Chris knew. Epyon soon glowed and disappeared, leaving behind a rejuvenated Chris as he caught a sleeping Moka.

Chris sighed. "I have the strangest friends,"

* * *

**Back on Campus**

* * *

Chris had returned to the campus, carrying Moka in his arms, and took her to his room: the only sensible location considering he had no idea where hers was. She rested comfortably on his couch, until she awoke and saw Chris. Once she had fully awakened, he had decided to tell her the truth about his whole history. The day he received the Gunmorpher, the battles he had against the Dark Axis, and the adventures that followed after that.

Moka and Chris hung out in his dorm room for some privacy on the discussion. Moka at first didn't seem to believe it, but the way he spoke of his adventures had moved the vampire girl into listening to it all.

Chris looked to Moka and asked. "So…are you okay? About me being human?"

Moka was a bit taken by that question, but shook her head and answered, "I told you, whether you're human or a monster, it doesn't matter to me, Chris. You're the first friend I've had since ever and I don't want to lose that." She then asked, "What about you? Are you still going to leave the Academy?"

Chris didn't respond for a second until he smiled and answered. "Nope, because even if I did then I'd have to wait a whole month until the bus returns,"

Moka smiled brightly at his decision to stay and things seemed to have been patched up as well, but Moka then shyly looked away as she blushed, a bit embarrassed about what she was going to ask next. "Can I see?" Moka asked curiously, pointing at the Gunmorpher, "The other forms you have there."

Chris nodded as he brought up the device and activated the holographic display of Epyon. From the rest of the night, the two had stayed up with Moka looking amazed at the many Gundam forms Chris possessed in the Gunmorpher. The vampire girl felt happy with the boy and he felt the same way with Moka, even if they didn't tell each other.

**The Next Day**

Chris, deciding to wear the uniform, arrived at school in high spirits. Walking through the gate, he whistled a tune to himself to pass the time. "Chris!" he heard and turned around to see Moka running towards him, "Good morning, Chris!"

"Hello, Moka!" He waved. "Good Morning."

"Chris!" she shouted as she lunged at him and grabbed onto him in an embrace with him returning it…before biting his neck.

CHU!

"OUCH!" Chris exclaimed in pain as Moka began to drain him. Looks like his days in Youkai Academy were going to get very interesting.

* * *

**(Cue Lacrimosa by Kalafina)**

**(Instrumental and Chorus) **_The camera pans to a Cliffside with a lifeless and damaged Gundam as the Inner Moka stands in front of it._

**(Kurayami no naka de mutsumi au) **_The camera changes to Kurumu in the middle of cherry blossom trees, looking to the sky._

**(Zetsubou to mirai wo) **_The camera changes to Yukari on a library, surrounded by books._

**(Kanashimi wo abaku tsuki akari) **_The camera changes to Mizore in a field of flowers as ice surrounds her._

**(Tsumetaku terashiteta) **_The camera changes to Gin, outside, staring up at a full moon._

**(Kimi no kureta himitsu wo shirube ni) **_The Inner Moka and the Outer Moka stand back-to-back while having their hands out as snow falls._

**(Aoi yoru no shizukesa wo yuku) **_The camera pans to the Epyon on a tower before it changes to Wing Zero EW flying in the sky._

**(Lacrimosa tooku kudakete kieta) **_Chris lies in a coffin with white rose petals covering his body._

**(Mabushii sekai wo mou ichido aishitai) **_The camera pans to the Gundams surrounding Chris's coffin with their heads lowered in silent prayer._

**(Hitomi no naka ni yume wo kakushite) **_The camera shifts to a boat, carrying the coffin and the Gundams across a river surrounded by fog before a castle of pure light appears._

**(Yogoreta kokoro ni) **_The camera zooms out to reveal the Rosario in a feminine hand._

**(Namida ga ochite kuru made) **_The camera continues to zoom out until it reveals Inner Moka, watching the boat sail away towards the castle._

**(Instrumental and Chorus) **_The camera changes to the Rosario, falling and landing right next to the Gunmorpher as a white rose fell on top of them both._

* * *

**Preview: **Chris and Moka have begun their first semester of Youkai Academy, but a girl will whatever it takes to get Chris from Moka. Can Moka keep Chris from being a mindless slave and protect him and his virginity?

Next time on Rosario + Gundam: **Sucs to B-us and Strikes; Meal or Friend?**

* * *

_***Now…count up your sins!**_

Please review and leave your comments in the review box. Thank you.


End file.
